Elevated Fears
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: For an old friend on LJ. How did this legendary perfect prosecutor end up in such an awful predicament? Gumshoe/Franziska von Karma friendship oneshot.


**Author's Notes: **Ah I can't believe I haven't posted this fanfic yet! Anyway, this one of the (very) few Phoenix Wright fanfics I have that isn't from the kink meme! This was dedicated to an old LJ friend of mine but I hope you guys enjoy it enough to review it! :)

**

* * *

  
Elevated Fears  
**By LilyChan

Franziska von Karma wondered how in this foolishly foolish world she ended up at the position at that moment. She held onto the detective before her. Not in fear, of course not – von Karmas never felt such foolish feelings. Her whip lay on the ground before her. She wanted to pick it up but found no strength.

How did this legendary perfect prosecutor end up in such an awful predicament?

Hours earlier, Miss Franziska von Karma was just on her way home from a long day. Again, Mister Phoenix Wright had accused her witness of being the murderer. She wondered if there was ever such a trial when it wasn't the witness who had done the deed.

The scruffy detective (she didn't care what his name was) whom offered to carry her important documents complained as they made their way through the halls of the Prosecution's Office. She cracked her whip that barely touched his feet yet he stepped back. He almost dropped her files so she cracked her whip again. This time, he tripped and fell.

She sighed and tossed a strand of her perfect hair behind an ear. The fool dropped them all over the floor and some even managed to sneak under her feet. She idly picked it up and noted that it had some scribbles from the current case. She crushed it in between her hands which made the fallen detective flinch.

She was about to crack her whip at him (he recoiled in fear – as he rightfully should!) when she just sighed instead. She placed a hand on her hip and motioned him.

"Clean this up," she demanded. "I'm also going to dock your pay because of your foolishness."

She heard the man groaned and mutter something about eating ramen noodles once more. She mentally shrugged. That wasn't her business.

**oooo**

Soon the man placed the last document in the **right**folder in the perfect order – the way Franziska had it originally. The building was nearly empty since it was the weekend so the two didn't have to deal with the foolishness of the less-than-perfect prosecutors she had to face on occasion.

It was the scruffy detective's idea to take the elevator since he held on to so much paper. She shouldn't have let him convince her. She was weak from the day; her mind was so much weaker than what it usually would be. The prodigy prosecutor made a mental note to dock the detective's pay as soon as she stopped that ill feeling in her stomach.

When she was a little girl, she had visited her father at the prosecutor's office when she was ill with her older sister, Helga. That day, Franziska did not feel very well and had bothered her sister continuously about it.

"We'll go home after we visit him, okay?" she had said. As the perfect daughter, Franziska waited as long as she could. However, when they stepped in the elevator, the ride down did not help her sensitive stomach. She threw up all over her sister and other important figures that happened to be in the elevator with them. They scolded the little child but Helga protected her and even went as far as to take the blame for her.

Franziska couldn't help but feel extremely bad. The men glared at her and muttered something she didn't quite understand. She felt so bad that she threw up again.

Ever since, Franziska avoided the elevators as much as she was able to. She had much more control over her stomach but she still felt a bit queasy no matter how short the ride was.

In this particular situation though, she was stuck alone in an elevator with an incompetent detective.

This was the situation the perfect Franziska was in. She clung to the scruffy man who asked her over and over she was all right. She opened her mouth to talk back to the fool but felt that shouldn't. Instead, she felt herself feel queasier. She covered her mouth and groaned. The man bent down with her with a look of concern on his face. He once more dropped her precious documents.

Yet she could care less. She wanted to throw up so bad. She felt frightened all over again – like those foolish people who let their guards down. She bit her lip as she fought the urge to let it out.

"Sir, sir!" the detective said. "Are you sure you're alright? You're lookin' kind of green there…"

She once again opened her mouth to speak but felt that she couldn't speak or even see.

She didn't know when everything became fuzzy. Or completely black.

**oooo**

The prodigy prosecutor didn't see or even feel anything. The only thing she felt was the feeling of being light. She opened her eyes and was almost blinded by a white light. Franziska slightly winced but she got used to it soon.

She felt like she was held down and felt the steady beat of her heart from some monitor close to her.

"Sir, are you okay? You fainted when we were stuck in the elevator! I-I had to make sure you were okay!" the detective said. He looked extremely tired and worried. Franziska couldn't say she was touched but … ah. She would never admit of lowering herself to such foolish emotions.

When she didn't say anything, the man talked about nonsense. She couldn't pay attention. She just felt warm. The nurse came and shooed the man away the woman felt a little scared.

Once again, Franziska is never scared. She told herself that she had nothing to fear now that she was in proper hands yet she couldn't help but wonder where the scruffy detective went.

It wasn't until the next day when the man came back with a small present. She was able to sit up so she could see it properly. It turned out to be some small teddy bear.

Yet she still couldn't find her voice. The man talked about how he figured he would cheer her up if he visited her until she got better. It was then she was able to speak.

"You're a fool," she merely said, even though her voice was hoarse. The man just chuckled.


End file.
